


Mistakes

by MuNSTER



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love/Hate, Mistakes, Original Character(s), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuNSTER/pseuds/MuNSTER
Summary: What is wrong and what is right?I don't know anymore.Rin was back from Australia after years and now he had all the time he needed to get together with his family.But he had no idea that a simple and innocent afternoon would change his life.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou & Matsuoka Rin, Matsuoka Gou/Matsuoka Rin
Kudos: 24





	Mistakes

Rin was well aware of the fact that his baby sister had changed a lot over the past few years when he was away from her, yes she still had her easy-going and refreshing persona with her but he was not there to witness her grow up. To see her achievements over the years and congratulate her for them. He failed to be a responsible older brother for her. But now that he was back, he would take care of her in the best way possible. He was there for her now, to help and to tease. Just like siblings would do.

But the kind of emotions he had when he finally walked inside their home and watched his sister walk down the stairs to hug him, for a split second he could not believe she had grown so much. Though he would visit them once every year for New Year 's Day, this was the first time he had become aware of her. The way her hips would move and how the floral summer dress that had complimented her curves. And when she did embrace him, he could feel her on just a few inches below his chest. Those were not the kind of feeling a big brother should feel towards his younger sister's body. He tried his hardest not to look down towards her face but when she called out _, "Onii Chan"_ in that soft mellow voice of hers, he did the biggest mistake he could ever do. There they were those scarlet eyes that were so much like his own staring back at him with such affection and he had to hold back his urge to not kiss those lips that looked so inviting at that moment. He had even leaned just a tad but ended up kissing her forehead.

_Nothing wrong in that, right?_

He still remembers the day when the local police showed up at their doorsteps. He was the one who opened the doors in hopes of finding his father on the other side. But that smile soon changed into a frown and he simply left the door open and walked inside to inform his mother about the people outside who wanted to talk to her. With his hands still inside the pocket, he heard his mother ask him to call over his little sister for dinner while she attended the guests. His sister, still a toddler, was inside their shared bedroom drawing things that he certainly could not understand. She would always race towards him to plant a kiss on his cheeks while he reciprocated the action and they would together walk down the stairs hand in hand talking about things that kids talked about.

But a faint sob stopped them in their tracks. They could hear some words of consolation and words of pity. At that moment, Rin regretted his voice more than anything when he cried out to his mother.

The woman glanced at the source to find her children looking at her and it was obvious that she was struggling with something, but she still directed a warm smile towards their way.

_"What are they doing?"_ Another question was asked by the boy and that was all it took for the woman to completely breakdown speaking words such as " _Everything is fine"_ or _"Nothing dear"_ or the things which made him eager to ask more but he had to beg himself not to inquiry for things he didn't want to know the answers to.

_Why is Okaa San crying?_

_What should I do?_

or

_Where is Otaou San?_

He could feel himself frozen there, tightly clinging to the girl's palm on his own. He was not able to move as if he was too afraid that he might end up discovering something, something hostile.

_Okaa San_

_Okaa San_

His mind was screaming for his mother's attention which he knew he won't receive anytime soon. With the constant chaos in his mind, he watched with tears in the corner of his eyes as his sister took uneven steps to reach to their mother who was visibly shaking. With her small arms which could barely cover the grown-up, Gou tried to hold her mother. She didn't say anything and all she did was cry along with her mother.

And looking at the fishing equipment his father would take with him along with his hat placed on top of the shoe stand, he slithered down to his knees almost mimicking his mother's position when he realized his father won't be back for supper.

It was almost mortifying that even though he was the older sibling, it was his sister who was comforting their parent while he was just sitting there and weeping himself. He didn't even know whether he should shed tears for his father or laugh at his weakness. He wanted to pierce his legs with a knife just so he could run away from this reality that felt so much like a nightmare.

_"Rin it's time"_

The husky voice of his former coach brought him back to the present and the redhead opened his eyes to find the pool was vacant except for him and Goro. The latter informed him that it was almost six o'clock and he needs to leave. With a groan of exhaustion, Rin comprehends that he should head back home.

Ever since he had returned to Iwatoba, he would spend an extra hour or two visiting the Iwatoba SC Returns to calm his mind. As much as he would hate to admit it but he has been feeling quite strange near his little sister. Playing stupid games with her or having dinner would always make him a slight bit pleased but the instant she addresses him, the instant she calls out to him or the instant she asks him about anything her lips would curl up to form a word that he had started to despise a lot.

_Onii Chan_

Even though she would utter it out of fondness, he would feel frustrated listening to her accent label him with this. But it is not like he could reveal that to the young woman.

Just a few more days before Rin could finally return to Samezuka's dorm room and he had to no longer feel this irritation, he could even divert his mind and with a bit of luck, overcome these kinds of feelings.

Wandering through the streets, looking at the shops and glancing at the public, Rin observed the area he was already familiar with. The place was crowded and making his way through the mass was rather difficult for him. Passing by a shop a certain something caught his interest, it wasn't anything special but a red shark plushy keychain was something he hoped his sister would like.

Despite the verity that the girl was a huge fan of muscle, something he finds reasonably odd and irksome, he also knew how much the girl liked plushy and other plushy related stuff. Plus, he had been feeling guilty for his behavior towards his sibling. He had been avoiding her for the past week, not like the girl had noticed or anything. He wanted to apologize to her without the lexis actually and giving her a present felt much easier than actually speaking with her.

With the shark thingy inside a paper bag, the boy continued through the busy road until spotting a shade of burgundy tied in a high pony.

Her school had ended hours ago yet there she was standing still in her uniform talking with someone.

Maybe she was here with a friend and he should probably not disturb her. But his gut told him to stick around for a little while.

It was a male; he was convinced when he saw a pair of masculine arms pull his little sister into the alley close by. The boy's harsh movement went overlooked by the rest of the mass but not by the older Matsuoka. He rushed to the lane only to be greeted with the most disgusting sight he had ever witnessed.

He stood there with his eyes not leaving the teen who most likely the same age as his sister, with jade tinted hair.

He had one of his hands over her body in places they should not be while the other was placed on the girl's hands restricting her from making any unwanted movements. It was definite that the girl was trying her best to break free but the guy was stronger as compared to her. Rin felt himself lose control over his body as he watched the boy's filthy lips over his sister's softer ones and this act had brought her to tears as she helplessly whimpered.

He doesn't know what took over him, a demon maybe, but before he knew what was right or wrong and before he could process his actions he had already delivered a rather harsh punch on the lad's face without a single warning. The sudden strike caused the boy to lose his grip and fall on the hard ground almost tripping Gou in the course. The girl was saved though, thanks to Rin's quick reflex as he caught her.

_"What the fu-"_

He abruptly stopped seeing the devil himself before him. He didn't need to ask for identification but judging by the color of their hair and the way the intruder was holding the, it was none other than the brother of the girl he was making out with.

And he knew if he wants to survive this situation he must dart out of the red-haired male's vision right this second.

Rin sighed looking down towards the trembling girl in his arms and he knew he had once again failed to protect her as the alley was filled with nothing except the girl's quiet snuffle. They stood there in each other's arms and to Rin, it felt like the day his mother had lost her husband and all she had her daughter who was soothing her.

They were welcomed with an empty house, which meant that Mrs. Matsuoka was once again working late. The dinner went by with complete silence they didn't share anything and Rin didn't want to ask about what had happened.

Resting on the top of his bed with all the exhaustion draining out of his body Rin fell into a relaxing slumber within a short time.

.

.

.

_Heavy_

The need to lift something off of his stomach made the redhead shot open his eyes only to find his sister looking intently back at him. Her crimson eyes were piercing through his own and he felt like this was a hallucination, until she spoke.

_"Onii Chan, I want my first kiss back."_

**Author's Note:**

> So that marks the end of the first chapter. I hope yo guilty pleasure-seekers would have liked it. I simply had this idea with me for a while so I felt that I should give it a go. But please feel free to drop down your remarks and suggestions in the comment box.   
> And once again thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
